We are the shadows screaming 'Take Us Now'
by SophieWayland
Summary: Kellic High School AU. Kellin Quinn is a troubled teenager with a cocky, sarcastic attitude starting a new school. Little does he know that his new music teacher, Mr Vic Fuentes, is majorly sexy. All Kellin wants is to fuck him, but will it turn into more than that? Student/Teacher kink. Minx!Kellin. WARNING- Self harm triggers.


**So this is my first Kellic fic, and I really like the whole teacher/student idea, and I noticed there wasn't much on that, so I decided to write one myself: ) I'm planning on making this long, so stick with me guys. Oh, and Kellin's gonna be a cocky little flirt, which is clearly the best Kellin;) **

**So, review please, let me know how I'm doing and if you have any ideas on how you think this story should go, and hey, check out my other stories if you ship Destiel as hard as I do: )**

**Kellin's POV**

Hi, my names Kellin Quinn; call me Kellin Bostwick and I'll cut you. I live in a one parent house hold, my abusive asshole of a Dad ran out on me and Mom years ago. Well, to that I say good riddance to bad shit, or however the saying goes. I recently moved to California, and now I have to start a new school all over again. Claremont High. I'm not even gonna lie, I was bullied a lot at my old school. I like to think it was because I was the emo kid who liked to sing and owned more skinny jeans than was really necessary, but in reality, I know I was a cocky, sarcastic little prick who excelled at pissing people off. Oh, and I'm gay, and let's face it, that's just asking for it. The cocky emo fag. Yeah, it was any wonder I got beat up every day my entire junior year. I smoke, take drugs, drink conspicuous amounts of alcohol and fuck anything with a pulse. Oh, and I can't remember the last time my skin wasn't littered with cuts.

But now that I'm a senior, I'd like to say that I'm going to change, be a better person and all that shit. But truthfully? That just doesn't look very likely.

Walking through the school doors that morning was like walking into a bear pit. Yes, I'm overly dramatic, but seriously, for me, school is as close to hell as I can imagine. I was wearing a pair of black skinny's, my favourite ACDC shirt and my usual toms. My long black hair was straightened religiously; I hated my natural curls. I mean, fuck, what screams gay more than curly hair? I was trying to keep a low profile. Of course, that lasted for around 0.2 seconds.

I wasn't looking where I was going, too busy inserting my ear plugs to care, when a body collided with mine, knocking me to the ground.

"What the fuck man? Watch where you're going!" shouted the guy I had collided with. Now, this guy was at least six foot, covered in tattoos, with a mean expression. So, what I said next probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Or were you too busy checking out my ass?" Fuck, Kellin, I thought, why did you say that?

Next thing I knew, the guys punch had lifted me off my feet and into the lockers, where I slid down them and landed in a heap on the floor. An attractive heap, I might add. Amazing that I can still retain my sense of humour after being sucker punched.

"Whoa, Oli, chill man", came another voice.

"Did you hear what that little fag said to me?" came Oli's indigent reply.

The other guy sighed. "Yeah, I did, but he's new so just give him a break, okay?"

"Fine, Mike. But if he ever says shit like that again, he's fucking done for." Oli sauntered off.

"Sure, sure" Mike replied under his breath, before holding out his hand to help me up. Once I was on my feet, I dusted myself off, muttered a quick "thanks" to the freakishly tall giraffe currently looking at me with pity, and began walking off to what I assumed was my first lesson. I didn't need his pity. I'm Kellin fucking Quinn, and I don't need anyone's pity.

I stomped into the classroom it said on my timetable, slamming myself down into the first seat I saw, before realising that I must have been early, because no one else was here. Or so I thought.

"Whoa, looks like someone's day hasn't gone so great so far," came a voice from behind me.

I whirled around in my seat to come face to face with a gorgeous pair of dark chocolate eyes. The guy seemed to realise he was way up in my personal space, so he moved backwards. I wasn't complaining though, it allowed me to take in the full view. And fuck, if it wasn't the best view I'd seen in a while. Long, curly brown hair, tanned skin, those fucking eyes and a lean body currently covered by a pair of black skinny's, an un tucked white shirt and a skinny tie. Totally fuckable. Wait, back up, a tie? What teenager wears a fucking tie?

"You must be the new student, Mr Quinn, right?" asked the walking piece of eye candy.

"Yeah, but you can call me Kellin, just so you know what to scream tonight" I replied, smirking. Hey, I never said I was shy. "So, what's your name, baby?"

The guys smile dropped, to be replaced by an angry expression. "My name is Mr Fuentes, and considering I'm your music teacher, I'd consider what you just said to be highly inappropriate."

Well shit, I guess that's why he was wearing a tie.


End file.
